<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE ONE WITH THE REACTION by once_a_potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425019">THE ONE WITH THE REACTION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_a_potato/pseuds/once_a_potato'>once_a_potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_a_potato/pseuds/once_a_potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode 3x08 reaction.</p><p>This really happened, y'all. It's the actual transcript from the conversation me and my friend Viv had the night of the Season Finale.</p><p>I honestly don't know if anyone will enjoy this, but I cry with laughter everytime I reread it, and it's been in my drafts for like a month now...</p><p>Also, grammar mistakes are real, because we were so hyped and we typed so fast that we didn't give a fuck about grammar. It seemed fake to edit them out, so I left them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Or: Two people watch the S3 finale together but apart and this happens.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night before the Finale:</p><p> </p><p>[31/05/20, 22:12:29] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</p><p>[31/05/20, 22:12:31] Vivianelle 🚀: WE ARE SO CLOSE</p><p>[31/05/20, 22:13:51] Anna ❤️🖤: I KNOW I’M GOING CRAZY</p><p>[31/05/20, 22:18:46] Vivianelle 🚀: WHJXJAJEJFIDIDI</p><p>[31/05/20, 22:18:50] Vivianelle 🚀: WE ARE GOING TO DIE, I JUST KNOW IT.</p><p>[31/05/20, 22:19:57] Anna ❤️🖤: I JUST DON’T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT</p><p>[31/05/20, 22:20:03] Anna ❤️🖤: EVERY FIVE MINUTES I CHANGE MY MIND</p><p> </p><p>So, my friend V was actually out and about that evening and so we didn’t text until an hour later or so…</p><p> </p><p>[31/05/20, 23:40:39] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY OKAY I am going to try and sleep now because 4.45 am will come in no time. Jesus Christ I am never going to sleep, I just know it. OKAY OFF I GO. LOVE YOU LOTS, LATERZ ❤️🤡</p><p>….</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:06:11] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY, I AM FINALLY BACK HOME. AND WE’RE ALMOST THERE, AFTER A COMPLETELY CRAZY WEEK. IT WAS SUCH A PLEASURE SHARING IT WITH YOU. ❤️</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:06:15] Anna ❤️🖤: GOOD FOR YOU V I AM STILL AWAKE</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:06:16] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA AHDJFJSJEHDJSJ</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:06:22] Vivianelle 🚀: YOU HAVEN’T EVEN TRIED</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:06:55] Anna ❤️🖤: I TRIED UNTIL TEN MINUTES AGO</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:07:03] Anna ❤️🖤: I’M GONNA TRY AGAIN</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:07:22] Vivianelle 🚀: AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON’T GO AND REINSTALL TWITTER</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:07:34] Anna ❤️🖤: NOPE. I WASN’T EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT, I WAS JUST LOOKING AT THE WALL</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:07:52] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY OKAY, WE’LL TALK IN A LITTLE WHILE THEN? I'M SO EXCITED I COULD ACTUALLY CRY</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:07:58] Vivianelle 🚀: (I AM SO SCARED OH MY GOD)</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:08:08] Anna ❤️🖤: JESUS CHRIST OKAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:08:18] Anna ❤️🖤: NOW, LET’S TRY TO SLEEP AT LEAST THREE HOURS, SHALL WE?</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:08:21] Vivianelle 🚀: I FEEL IT IN MY STOMACH</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:08:36] Vivianelle 🚀: GOOD FAKE SLEEP NIGHT ANNA  ❤️</p><p>[01/06/20, 01:08:48] Anna ❤️🖤: NIGHTY NIGHT ❤️</p><p> </p><p>THREE HOURS LATER...</p><p> </p><p>[01/06/20, 04:37:59] Anna ❤️🖤: 04.37 am and my internal clock is SO ON POINT</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:38:19] Anna ❤️🖤: I’m opening my laptop now, I’ll send you the link</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:38:44] Anna ❤️🖤: Christ</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:43:10] Anna ❤️🖤: I am downloading it</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:43:15] Anna ❤️🖤: I am writing to keep myself occupied</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:43:31] Anna ❤️🖤: MY HEART IS BEATING SO FAST</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:44:02] Anna ❤️🖤: I’M SO EXCITED ADLKDJDJD</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:53:09] Anna ❤️🖤: OH MY GID IT HDS GINISHEDC DOWNLODASAFD</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:53:23] Anna ❤️🖤: IT HAS FINISHED DOWNLOADING</p><p>[01/06/20, 04:53:54] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV I AM TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP BY SHEER FORCE OF WILL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:00:52] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:01:07] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:01:22] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCK I WILL BE READY IN NO TIME I PROMISE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:01:27] Vivianelle 🚀: CAN YOU WAIT FOR ME?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:01:37] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT DO YOU THINK?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:01:43] Vivianelle 🚀: AHFHSJSHDJDJDIDJDJ</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:01:46] Anna ❤️🖤: OF COURSE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:01:56] Vivianelle 🚀: I SWEAR I WILL BLOW ON THE KEYBOARD IN THE HOPES IT WILL GO FASTER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:02:05] Anna ❤️🖤: HELP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:02:11] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV I AM SCARED</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:02:44] Anna ❤️🖤: Okay I am going to grab a glass of water now.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:02:51] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:03:01] Vivianelle 🚀: I HAVEN’T SLEPT AT ALL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:03:09] Vivianelle 🚀: I FELL ASLEEP ONLY IN THE LAST HOUR OR SO</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:05:09] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA THANKS 😭</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:05:18] Anna ❤️🖤: I did sleep for a grand total of three hours and a half.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:05:28] Anna ❤️🖤: Don’t thank me.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:05:59] Vivianelle 🚀: MY HEART IS EXPLODING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:06:11] Vivianelle 🚀: WE ARE SUCH CLOWNS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:07:21] Anna ❤️🖤:THE LINK SHOULD BE FAST THOUGH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:09:02] Vivianelle 🚀: IT HAS STARTED SO SLOW WHY THE FUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:09:13] Vivianelle 🚀: THERE IT IS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:09:15] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S GAINING SPEED</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:09:21] Anna ❤️🖤: OMfG</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:09:38] Anna ❤️🖤: I SWEAR VIV I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY LIMBS ANYMORE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:09:48] Vivianelle 🚀: GO BABY, GO (talking to the download link)</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:09:56] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA I AM GOING TO DIE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:10:01] Anna ❤️🖤: ME TOO</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:10:03] Vivianelle 🚀: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:10:07] Anna ❤️🖤: I DON’T KNOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:12:38] Vivianelle 🚀: I MEAN THE LAST TIME IT TOOK THREE MINUTES FOR THE DOWNLOAD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:12:40] Vivianelle 🚀: THREE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:12:54] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM SO SORRY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:12:58] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV THERE’S NO PROBLEM, DON’T WORRY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:13:09] Vivianelle 🚀: THERE’S NO PROBLEM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:13:17] Vivianelle 🚀: THERE ARE A LOT OF PROBLEMS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:13:19] Vivianelle 🚀: A LOT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:13:33] Anna ❤️🖤: WELL, UNLESS IT’S GOING TO TAKE TWO HOURS, I THINK WE’RE GOOD. </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:13:45] Vivianelle 🚀: I KEPT THINKING ABOUT IT WHILE I WAS HALF ASLEEP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:13:56] Vivianelle 🚀: I KEPT SEEING SCENES IN MY MIND</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:14:05] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT DID YOU SEE?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:14:05] Vivianelle 🚀: 8 MINUTES FOR THE DOWNLOAD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:14:12] Anna ❤️🖤: MAYBE YOU ARE CLAIRVOYANT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:14:22] Vivianelle 🚀: I SAW THE BRIDGE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:14:27] Anna ❤️🖤: OH GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:14:38] Vivianelle 🚀: HELENE AND RHIAN CIRCLING VILLANEVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:14:46] Anna ❤️🖤: NGHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:15:07] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV IN A LITTLE WHILE WE WILL SEE THE BALLROOM SCENE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:15:07] Vivianelle 🚀: THE BALLROOM SCENE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:15:19] Anna ❤️🖤: (I am not sure it will be as soft as it seems though.)</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:15:20] Vivianelle 🚀: You know what’s sad?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:15:48] Vivianelle 🚀: Oksana wants out from her shitty assassin life and wants to live her soft moments with Eve but her shitty life keeps cockblocking her.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:16:17] Anna ❤️🖤: Maybe the soft moment will be at the end, on the bridge.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:16:20] Anna ❤️🖤: OR IN LOVE LANE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:16:25] Anna ❤️🖤: LOVE LANEEEEWEEEEWW</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:16:26] Vivianelle 🚀: OR BOTH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:16:38] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD WE’RE FINALLY GOING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN LOVE LANE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:16:45] Anna ❤️🖤: HELP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:16:49] Anna ❤️🖤: SEND HELP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:17:00] Vivianelle 🚀: (PLOT TWIST: NOTHING VILLANEVE ACTUALLY HAPPENS, IT’S JUST CAROLYN AND KONSTANTIN SMOOCHING)</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:17:11] Anna ❤️🖤: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:17:15] Vivianelle 🚀: (WE HOPED FOR A SMOOCH WITHOUT ACTUALLY SPECIFYING BETWEEN WHO)</p><p> </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:17:54] Vivianelle 🚀: THREE MINUTES TO GO</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:18:17] Vivianelle 🚀: MY STOMACH HURTS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:18:33] Vivianelle 🚀: I TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO NEED HORSE TRANQUILIZERS FOR THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:18:41] Vivianelle 🚀: LOOK AT US, AND WE HAVEN’T EVEN STARTED YET</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:18:53] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA THANKS FOR WAITING ❤️</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:19:25] Anna ❤️🖤: DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:19:25] Vivianelle 🚀: TWO MINUTES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:03] Anna ❤️🖤: JESUS TAKE THE WEEL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:04] Anna ❤️🖤: WHEEL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:06] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM CLICKING ON IT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:10] Anna ❤️🖤: WAIT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:17] Vivianelle 🚀: JESUS </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:23] Vivianelle 🚀: DONE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:26] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM GOING TO EXPLODE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:33] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY I AM READY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:37] Anna ❤️🖤: MY VIDEO SAYS IT’S 42.51 MINUTES LONG</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:45] Anna ❤️🖤: I’LL SAY A LITTLE PRAYER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:51] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:55] Vivianelle 🚀: WAIT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:20:59] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM OPENING IT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:21:16] Vivianelle 🚀: CONFIRMING, 42.51</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:21:18] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:21:23] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:21:29] Vivianelle 🚀: DEAR GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:21:34] Anna ❤️🖤: CHRIST WE’RE REALLY DOING THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:21:39] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY RECAP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:21:45] Vivianelle 🚀: I FEEL SICK</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:21:56] Vivianelle 🚀: LIKE THE LAST MOMENT BEFORE DEATH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:02] Vivianelle 🚀: OH THANK GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:10] Vivianelle 🚀: WE CAN BREATHE FOR A MINUTE AND A HALF <em> (because the first scene was already been released in a sneak peek, ndr) </em></p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:12] Anna ❤️🖤: THE FIRST SCENE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:18] Vivianelle 🚀: GOOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:22] Anna ❤️🖤: IT’S THE ROYAL ALBERT HALL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:22] Vivianelle 🚀: AT LEAST WE GUESSED THIS RIGHT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:24] Vivianelle 🚀: IT WILL BE THE ONLY THING, BUT STILL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:29] Anna ❤️🖤: HAHAHAHAHHAHA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:42] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM NOT FINE VIV</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:45] Vivianelle 🚀: THANK GOD WE HAVE ALREADY SEEN THIS SCENE BECAUSE NOTHING IS MAKING ANY SENSE RIGHT NOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:50] Vivianelle 🚀: THE HAND WAVE DID IT THOUGH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:53] Vivianelle 🚀: THE HAND WAVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:55] Anna ❤️🖤: THE HANDWAAAAAAAAVE </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:22:57] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S ALL REAL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:23:04] Vivianelle 🚀: THE HANDWAVE WAS ALL IT TOOK</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:23:23] Anna ❤️🖤: I LOVE HER <em> (Villanelle, ndr) </em></p><p>[01/06/20, 05:23:25] Vivianelle 🚀: (THIS SCENE IS GENIUS)</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:24:17] Vivianelle 🚀: UH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:24:17] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP VIV</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:24:19] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:24:26] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP WHEN CAROLYN SAYS OKSANA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:24:32] Vivianelle 🚀: 3.02</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:24:36] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN’T DO THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:24:43] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA ARE YOU INSANE?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:24:46] Anna ❤️🖤: I STOPPED AT 02.55</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:03] Vivianelle 🚀: WHY DID IT TOOK ME FIVE HOURS TO STOP THIS,  I AM SHAKING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:04] Anna ❤️🖤: CAROLYN HASN’T UNDERSTOOD SHIT ABOUT OKSANA, BLESS HER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:21] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:25] Anna ❤️🖤: GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:25] Vivianelle 🚀: CAROLYN DOESN’T UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS CRAZY WOMAN WANTS FROM HER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:29] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:42] Vivianelle 🚀: THEN WHAT'S LEFT? OKSANA?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:50] Vivianelle 🚀: YUPPY DUPPY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:25:59] Vivianelle 🚀: THAT'S PRECISELY WHAT'S LEFT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:02] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY I AM AT 3.02 NOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:07] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:09] Vivianelle 🚀: SHHDHDJSJSJS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:11] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:23] Vivianelle 🚀: GOOD LUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:26] Vivianelle 🚀: JESUS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:29] Anna ❤️🖤: GLASSY EYES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:34] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD WHAT HAPPENS NOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:34] Anna ❤️🖤:OPENING CREDITS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:37] Anna ❤️🖤: PINK AND LIGHT BLUE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:40] Vivianelle 🚀: JODIE <em> (I have no idea where she was going with this, honestly) </em></p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:43] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY HOSPITAL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:46] Vivianelle 🚀: BUFFERING SCENE THANK GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:56] Anna ❤️🖤: POOR OKSANA THOUGH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:26:58] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:27:09] Vivianelle 🚀: POOR THING WHY DOES EVERYONE REJECTS HER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:27:11] Anna ❤️🖤: THEY TOLD HER ONCE AGAIN THAT SHE’S GOOD ONLY AS A KILLER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:27:19] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN CHANGE 😭😭😭😭</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:27:25] Vivianelle 🚀: YEAH, THEY DID.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:27:32] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE HAS CHANGED</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:27:35] Vivianelle 🚀: AND NOW SHE’S MEETING EVE, MAYBE?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:27:42] Anna ❤️🖤: DASHA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:27:59] Vivianelle 🚀: EVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:28:01] Vivianelle 🚀: SHDJAHDHDJDJ</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:28:39] Anna ❤️🖤: AGAIN WITH DASHA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:28:46] Anna ❤️🖤: WHO CARES ABOUT DASHA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:28:48] Vivianelle 🚀: FIVE MINUTES IN</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:28:50] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCK OFF</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:03] Vivianelle 🚀: LET ME REMIND YOU, GERALDINE TIME </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:12] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S WASTED TIME</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:16] Vivianelle 🚀: I WANT THE BALLROOM SCENE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:26] Vivianelle 🚀: GOOD, SHE’S DEAD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:30] Vivianelle 🚀: LESS PROBLEMS FOR US</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The ballroom comes into view. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:32] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:36] Vivianelle 🚀: I TOLD YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:38] Vivianelle 🚀: I TOLD YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:39] Anna ❤️🖤: OH MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:44] Vivianelle 🚀: I TOLD YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:48] Vivianelle 🚀: SHIT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:49] Anna ❤️🖤: SHIT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:50] Vivianelle 🚀: SHDJWJDJFJDJSJSJS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:51] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN’T</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:53] Vivianelle 🚀: EHJEJRBDBZJSJSJEJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:29:57] Vivianelle 🚀: HI</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:07] Anna ❤️🖤: STOOOOP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:08] Vivianelle 🚀: PAUSE IT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:09] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:13] Vivianelle 🚀: 6.59</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:18] Vivianelle 🚀: I CAN’T DO THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:20] Anna ❤️🖤: HOW ARE YOY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:22] Vivianelle 🚀: JEUS CHIRST SHE ASKED HER HOW SHE WAS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:24] Anna ❤️🖤: HOW ARE YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:24] Vivianelle 🚀: HER FACE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:26] Vivianelle 🚀: HER FACE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:46] Vivianelle 🚀: I TOLD YOU IT WAS AT THE BEGINNING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:30:48] Vivianelle 🚀: I TOLD YOY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:31:27] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM SHAKING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:31:33] Anna ❤️🖤: SLKDIFJDJEJDNXJDJDDJD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:31:41] Anna ❤️🖤: I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN PRESS PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:31:40] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA ASKED EVE TO MEET THERE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:31:42] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:31:52] Anna ❤️🖤: MAYBE WITH A SMS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:31:53] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA INVITED EVE ON A FUCKING DATE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:32:11] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV BUT THEN THE METRO SCENE IS AFTER THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:32:13] Vivianelle 🚀:I CAN ALREADY SEE ALL THE FANFICS THIS MOMENT WILL BRING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:32:43] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY WHENEVER YOU’RE READY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:32:50] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:32:58] Vivianelle 🚀: OH FUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:04] Vivianelle 🚀: JSHDHDHSHSHSHDHS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:08] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:14] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM CRYING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:15] Anna ❤️🖤: EVE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:19] Vivianelle 🚀: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:36] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD WHAT?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:37] Anna ❤️🖤: STAH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:39] Vivianelle 🚀: INTERIOR DESIGNER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:40] Anna ❤️🖤: STAP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:42] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:42] Vivianelle 🚀: HEARTACHE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:49] Vivianelle 🚀: I STOPPED AT 7.49</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:53] Anna ❤️🖤: SAME</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:56] Vivianelle 🚀: SOCIAJSJDJEBRUDJANSJDJD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:33:58] Vivianelle 🚀: LET ME GET THIS RIGHT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:01] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:05] Vivianelle 🚀: FIRST TIME THEY SEE EACH OTHER SINCE THE BUS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:06] Anna ❤️🖤: I CANNOT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:07] Vivianelle 🚀: FIRST TIME</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:09] Vivianelle 🚀: AND OKSANA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:11] Anna ❤️🖤: I</p><p>CAN</p><p>NOT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:19] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE SAYS THAT HERE IS WHERE EVERYTHING CHANGED</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:29] Vivianelle 🚀: WHERE HER LIFE TOOK A TURN</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:41] Vivianelle 🚀: AND SHE WANTS TO START OVER FROM THE SAME PLACE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:34:45] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV WE WILL HAVE TO REWATCH THIS BECAUSE HONESTLY I FEEL LIKE MY BRAIN IS FRIED</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:08] Vivianelle 🚀: AND EVE TOLD HER THAT SHE WOULD HAVE SAVED HER A LOT OF HEARTACHE IF SHE HAD CHOSEN ANOTHER LIFE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:14] Vivianelle 🚀: NOT PHYSICAL PAIN</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:17] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM SETTING MYSELF ON FIRE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:29] Vivianelle 🚀: H E A R T A C H E</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:34] Anna ❤️🖤: OH GOD VIV THEY ARE GOING TO DANCE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:43] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE SAID HEARTACHE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:47] Vivianelle 🚀: CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:53] Vivianelle 🚀: THE SYMBOLIC MEANING OF THIS SCENE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:35:55] Vivianelle 🚀: CATHARTIC</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:02] Anna ❤️🖤: YES VIV I CAN BELIEVE THAT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:02] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY WHENEVER YOU’RE READY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:10] Anna ❤️🖤: Play</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:18] Vivianelle 🚀: DHJXAHBDHDJDID</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:21] Vivianelle 🚀: POECO DJDFBJAJSJDJDJ</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:29] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE TOLD HER ABOUT NIKO</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:38] Anna ❤️🖤: ALL THE TIME</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:38] Vivianelle 🚀: OH MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:41] Anna ❤️🖤: OH MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:43] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY SEEM HAPPY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:54] Vivianelle 🚀: HDJSUEUDUFHSBAHDFU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:36:56] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN’T DO THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:01] Vivianelle 🚀: WUAT HAPENEDE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:03] Anna ❤️🖤: STOOOP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:11] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:14] Vivianelle 🚀: STOPPED AT 8.48</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:20] Anna ❤️🖤: 08.44 TOO</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:32] Anna ❤️🖤: HOW MANY THING DID THEY SAY TO EACH OTHER IN THREE MINUTES?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:41] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD I AM DEAD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:43] Vivianelle 🚀: DEAD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:48] Vivianelle 🚀: SKIN CLEARED, DEPRESSION CURED</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:52] Vivianelle 🚀: ALL THE TIME</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:37:55] Anna ❤️🖤: IT’S THE GUY WHO MAKES THEM DANCE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:38:33] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT HAPPENED</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:38:42] Anna ❤️🖤: GLASSY EYES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:38:43] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE WANTS TO BE LIKE THE OTHER COUPLES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:38:49] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE DOESN’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THE PAST</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:38:51] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM DYING VIVI</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:39:19] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM SERIOUSLY AFRAID OF PRESSING PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:39:35] Anna ❤️🖤: ALSO BECAUSE RHIAN WILL COME AND BE A COCKBLOCKER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:39:40] Vivianelle 🚀: CAN WE SEE THE WHOLE DANCE PLEASE?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:40:01] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:40:10] Vivianelle 🚀: WE ARE GOING TO WATCH THIS A MILLION TIMES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:40:33] Vivianelle 🚀: I WANT TO SEE THEM DANCE AJDJDNASJDHEJWJSHRJDJDJSJ</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:40:43] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY PLAY WHENEVER YOU’RE READY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:40:56] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD.JODIE AND HER GLASSY EYES CAN THIS BITCH STOP RUINING MY LIFE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:40:57] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:06] Vivianelle 🚀: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:18] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD FJSHDHDJSJAJ</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:21] Vivianelle 🚀: THE LITTLE SMILE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:22] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:27] Vivianelle 🚀: AJDHFIAJSJDJDJD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:29] Vivianelle 🚀: DHWIEJSJJSJSJS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:45] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:46] Anna ❤️🖤: OH MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:48] Vivianelle 🚀: XBSJRJFJSJAJJSJDJSSJWJS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:49] Vivianelle 🚀: DBISIAJAJA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:53] Vivianelle 🚀: SHEIUDUSHABDBDBDBDBDBDHDB</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:53] Anna ❤️🖤: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:41:55] Vivianelle 🚀: XHSJUEEHEUUDHDHDJD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:42:03] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM NOT WATCHING ANYMORE  I CAN’T TAKE THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:42:04] Vivianelle 🚀: PAUSEE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:42:10] Vivianelle 🚀: 9.54</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:42:19] Vivianelle 🚀: I CAN’ DO THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:42:42] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:42:48] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV I THINK I AM DYING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:42:54] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS IS ALL SHE WANTS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:42:59] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM CRYING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:43:01] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM BEGGING YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:43:02] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM CRYING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:43:10] Vivianelle 🚀:THE EXPRESSION OF SOMEONE WHO’S JUST FOUND ALL THAT SHE WANTED FROM LIFE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:43:14] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM CRYING TOO</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:43:19] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:43:21] Vivianelle 🚀: WAIT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:43:42] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM BEGGING YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:43:56] Vivianelle 🚀:  SHE’S DRAPING HERSELF OVER EVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:44:03] Vivianelle 🚀: EYES GLASSY AND HAND IN HER HAIR</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:44:06] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:44:08] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM GOING TO COLLAPSE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:44:39] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD ANNA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:44:51] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM NOT SAYING THAT THIS IS ENOUGH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:44:55] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT MAYBE THIS IS ENOUGH</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:45:00] Anna ❤️🖤: MAYBE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:45:03] Vivianelle 🚀: WE’RE ALREADY OVER ANY POSSIBLE EXPECTATIONS I HAD FOR THIS</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:45:11] Vivianelle 🚀: (NOW IT SHOULD BE TIME FOR RHIAN TO COME)</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:45:52] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY PLAY</p><p> </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:08] Vivianelle 🚀: I HAVE BO DIEQ</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:18] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENG</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:22] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT THE FUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:23] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD OKSANA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:41] Vivianelle 🚀: NOR ANYMORE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:48] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:52] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP VIV FUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:53] Vivianelle 🚀: DHJEJEIHDJDHEJEHDHDJEIWIJDJDJD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:49:59] Vivianelle 🚀: 10.32</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:05] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:13] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM SETTING MYSELF ON FIRE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:22] Anna ❤️🖤: HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:28] Vivianelle 🚀: WAIT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:30] Vivianelle 🚀: WAIT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:31] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS TEN SECONDS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:52] Anna ❤️🖤: IS EVE ADMITTING THAT THEY’RE TALKING ABOUT A POSSIBLE LIFE SHARED?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:56] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:50:59] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:00] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:02] Anna ❤️🖤: DO I HAVE HEARING IMPAIRMENT?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:13] Vivianelle 🚀: YOU DIDN’T HEAR OKSANA’S ANSWER THOUGH </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:18] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY I AM STILL SLEEPING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:28] Anna ❤️🖤: THERE’S NO OTHER POSSIBLE EXPLANATION</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:33] Vivianelle 🚀: LET'S BACK IT UP A BIT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:40] Vivianelle 🚀: 10.12</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:44] Anna ❤️🖤: VIVIANA IS IT A BAD THING?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:48] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:49] Vivianelle 🚀: NO ANNA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:51:59] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:52:02] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM HYPERVENTILATING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:52:09] Vivianelle 🚀: WE’RE GOING TO PAUSE AFTER THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:52:15] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM TELLING YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:52:19] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY FROM 10.12?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:52:22] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY BACK TO 10.12</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:52:41] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM CRYING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:52:45] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:52:48] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:08] Vivianelle 🚀: PAUSE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:14] Anna ❤️🖤: THAT SOUND KIND OF NICE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:19] Vivianelle 🚀: 10.28</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:23] Vivianelle 🚀: THAT</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:25] Vivianelle 🚀: SOUNDS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:26] Vivianelle 🚀: KIND</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:28] Vivianelle 🚀: OF</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:29] Anna ❤️🖤: I’AM FUCKING GOING TO LOSE MY FUCKING MIND</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:29] Vivianelle 🚀: NICE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:41] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM SHAKING</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:41] Vivianelle 🚀: GETTING OLD TOGETHER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:46] Vivianelle 🚀: THAY SOUNDS KIND OF NICE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:48] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:51] Vivianelle 🚀: TOLD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:53:52] Vivianelle 🚀: EVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:54:02] Vivianelle 🚀: THAT GROWING OLD TOGETHER SOUNDS KIND OF NICE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:54:16] Vivianelle 🚀: I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANYMORE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:54:19] Vivianelle 🚀: NOT EVEN A FANFIC COULD DO THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:54:27] Vivianelle 🚀: NOT EVEN IN MY WILDEST DREAMS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:54:28] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM ASLEEP VIV</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:54:31] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM ASLEEP</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:54:39] Vivianelle 🚀: (THIS WILL END SO BADLY.)</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:54:56] Anna ❤️🖤: CHRIST VIV YOU KNOW THAT AFTER THIS SHIT OKSANA IS PROBABLY GOING TO LAUNCH HERSELF IN THE THAMES?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:55:03] Vivianelle 🚀: YES OF COURSE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:55:07] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S ONLY NATURAL</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:55:11] Anna ❤️🖤: OR MAYBE SHE GETS SHOT AND FALLS INTO THE THAMES</p><p> </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:55:28] Anna ❤️🖤: ABSOLUTELY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:55:32] Vivianelle 🚀: NO DOUBTS ABOUT THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:55:42] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT THAT SOUNDS KINDA NICE </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:55:48] Vivianelle 🚀: GROWING OLD TOGETHER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:55:52] Vivianelle 🚀: SOUNDS KINDA NICE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:56:08] Anna ❤️🖤: HAHAHAHAAHAHA I’M THINKING ABOUT 2X08 NOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:56:22] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY NOW IT’S TIME FOR RHIAN</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:56:35] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY TELL ME WHEN YOU WANT TO PRESS PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:56:38] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:56:40] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:56:52] Vivianelle 🚀: AGAIN</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:57:03] Vivianelle 🚀: ...............</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:57:10] Vivianelle 🚀: ..........................</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:57:24] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:57:32] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA DO YOU WANT TO REWATCH THIS?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:57:41] Anna ❤️🖤: Okay YES</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:57:57] Anna ❤️🖤: WE ARE NEVER GOING TO FINISH THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:02] Vivianelle 🚀: 6.38</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:07] Anna ❤️🖤: Ok </p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:12] Vivianelle 🚀: FREEDOM</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:23] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA GAVE HER THE RECEIPT THINKING ABOUT THEIR FUTURE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:25] Vivianelle 🚀: I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:27] Vivianelle 🚀: I CAN’T</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:32] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA THE BALLROOM SCENE DIDN’T END BADLY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:35] Anna ❤️🖤: WE HAVE BEEN AWAKE FOR AN HOUR AND WE HAVE SEEN ONLY TEN MINUTES OF THE EPISODE</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:43] Vivianelle 🚀: I CAN’T</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:52] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA THIS WAS PERFECTION</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:54] Vivianelle 🚀: PERFECTION</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:58:55] Anna ❤️🖤: THIS DOESN’T HELP ME STAYING CALM, YOU KNOW?</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:04] Vivianelle 🚀: OF COURSE, WE’RE DYING LATER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:16] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT VILLANEVE ARE ENDGAME.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:23] Vivianelle 🚀: THAT'S WHAT I MEANT.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:36] Vivianelle 🚀: FROM NOW ON, THEY ARE ENDGAME.</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:46] Vivianelle 🚀: IT COULD’T GET MORE EXPLICIT <em> (spoiler, it can and it will.) </em></p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:50] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT IF AT THE END THEY TELL EACH OTHER THAT THEY CAN’T BE TOGETHER</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:53] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY WHENEVER YOU’RE READY</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:58] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA FUCK YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 05:59:59] Anna ❤️🖤: NO VIV, WE’RE JUST AT THE BEGINNING OF THE EPISODE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:00:13] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM WAITING FOR IT TO TURN SOUR</p><p> </p><p>[01/06/20, 06:00:44] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY?</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:00:52] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM SURE OF IT VIV, IT WILL END BADLY.</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:00:56] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:00:58] Vivianelle 🚀: I KNOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:01:07] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT THEY ARE ENDGAME.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>(REWATCHING THE BALLROOM SCENE FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW)</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>[01/06/20, 06:01:25] Vivianelle 🚀: I STILL CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS SCENE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:01:40] Anna ❤️🖤: I FEEL FEVERISH</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:01:43] Vivianelle 🚀: IT LITERALLY ALL STARTED FROM THE HANDWAVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:01:50] Vivianelle 🚀: I FEEL SICK TOO</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:03] Anna ❤️🖤: OKSANA TOLD EVE I KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:09] Anna ❤️🖤: EVE SAID I KNOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:08] Vivianelle 🚀: AND IT’S EVE WHO TELLS OKSANA TO DANCE WITH HER</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:12] Vivianelle 🚀: I KNOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:15] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM BEGGING YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:22] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA’S FACE THERE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:35] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE FELT ACCEPTANCE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:45] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE TOLD HER THAT SHE CAN’T CHANGE THE PAST</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:46] Anna ❤️🖤: MY POOR BABY</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:50] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT THAT SHE SEES THEIR FUTURE TOGETHER</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:55] Vivianelle 🚀: CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:02:57] Anna ❤️🖤: DO YOU THINK THIS WAS THE BEAUTIFUL AND MOVING SCENE JODIE TALKED ABOUT?</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:05] Anna ❤️🖤: I THINK SO</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:08] Vivianelle 🚀: EVE SAID I KNOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:21] Vivianelle 🚀: I THINK SO TOO</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:28] Vivianelle 🚀: YSUDUDHSHEYYEHDDHVSJE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:35] Anna ❤️🖤: SO NO MORE VILLANEVE UNTIL THE END OF THE EPISODE THEN?</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:35] Vivianelle 🚀: EVE WAS FLIRTY THOUGH, SHE DID A SHIMMY</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:37] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:39] Vivianelle 🚀: I CANNOT DEAL WITH THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:44] Vivianelle 🚀: I HOPE FOR US </p><p>[01/06/20, 06:03:58] Anna ❤️🖤: I’M PREPARING MYSELF EMOTIONALLY</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:04:15] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:04:22] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM LAUGHING MANIACALLY</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:04:22] Vivianelle 🚀: JODIE COMER FUCK YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:04:28] Anna ❤️🖤: EVE CLOSES HER EYES</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:04:51] Vivianelle 🚀: YYYYEYEYEYHEHWGESG</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:04:57] Anna ❤️🖤: NHFRI</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:05:00] Vivianelle 🚀: I KNOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:05:07] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM UNABLE TO CAN</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:05:20] Vivianelle 🚀: FREEDOM</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:05:35] Anna ❤️🖤: FUCKING COCKBLOCKER </p><p>[01/06/20, 06:05:36] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE WAS DESPERATE BECAUSE THE MOMENT WAS RUINED</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:05:50] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM LOVING THIS SO MUCH</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:01] Vivianelle 🚀: LOOK AT HER, ALL DEADLY NOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:16] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM THROWING MYSELF UNDER THE TUBE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:19] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM COMING WITH YOU</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:22] Anna ❤️🖤: CHRIST</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:25] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA WE HAD FIVE FULL MINUTES</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:26] Vivianelle 🚀: FIVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:29] Vivianelle 🚀: OF VILLANEVE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:37] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY TOLD EACH OTHER ANYTHING</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:40] Vivianelle 🚀: A N Y T H I N G</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:55] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE WILL JUMP</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:06:59] Anna ❤️🖤: THEY WILL JUMP</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:07:03] Anna ❤️🖤: BUT WHY IN THE ACTUAL FUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:07:09] Anna ❤️🖤: WHY</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:07:16] Anna ❤️🖤: I DON’T WANT THIS</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:07:39] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY NOW TUBE STATION SCENE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:07:46] Vivianelle 🚀: OOOOOOH</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:07:49] Vivianelle 🚀: ATTENTION</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:07:59] Vivianelle 🚀: ATTENTION</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:08:25] Vivianelle 🚀: OH MY GOD?</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:08:49] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:08:53] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY OKSANA</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:08:55] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:11] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD I AM SHOCKED</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:15] Anna ❤️🖤: WE STAN A FUCKING QUEEN</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:18] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD SHE’S DOING A PARIS FASHION WEEK WALK</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:19] Anna ❤️🖤: A QUEEN</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:33] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE LIFTED HER FROM THE GROUND</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:39] Vivianelle 🚀: HOLY FUCK</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:41] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE LIFTED HER FROM THE GROUND</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:46] Anna ❤️🖤: I WANT TO DIE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:09:46] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE WAS SO HYPED</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:05] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE KILLED HER BECAUSE SHE INTERRUPTED HER MOMENT WITH EVE AND ALSO BECAUSE SHE SAW THEM DANCING AND SO ON)</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:10] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM NOT ABLE TO CAN ANYMORE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:11] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS IS EVERY SHIPPER DREAM</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:27] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE KILLED THE.COCKBLOCKER</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:28] Anna ❤️🖤: I’M THINKING ABOUT HOW BADLY IT WILL END WITH EVERY SECOND PASSED</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:29] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS SHOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:34] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS FUCKING SHOW</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:42] Vivianelle 🚀: OF COURSE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:45] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT LOVE LANE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:10:57] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV DON’T HOPE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:11:00] Anna ❤️🖤: DON’T HOPE</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:11:09] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY BUT THERE HAS TO BE AT LEAST ANOTHER NICE SCENE BETWEEN THEM?</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:11:16] Vivianelle 🚀: GOD CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:11:24] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT THE FUCK DID WE JUST SAW?</p><p>[01/06/20, 06:11:28] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. WE. JUST. SAW.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, here is the second and final part.</p>
<p>I hope you'll enjoy reading about our shenanigans .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:11:31] Anna ❤️🖤: I don’t know Viv</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:11:38] Anna ❤️🖤: Rhian was terrified</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:11:40] Vivianelle 🚀: I am not recovering from this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:11:42] Anna ❤️🖤: Terrified</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:11:46] Vivianelle 🚀: EVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:11:51] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:12:01] Vivianelle 🚀: SO THE SCENE AT BITTER PILL IS AFTER THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:12:16] Anna ❤️🖤: SO IT WAS TRUE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:12:21] Anna ❤️🖤: GERALDINE WAS TOTALLY USELESS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did we totally spend the Carolyn/Geraldine scene talking about Villaneve? Yes we did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:12:28] Vivianelle 🚀: LET’S WAIT AND SEE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:12:46] Vivianelle 🚀: WE’RE 18 MINUTES IN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:12:51] Anna ❤️🖤: YEA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:13:00] Anna ❤️🖤: 18 minutes into the episode after an hour and twenty minutes, NICE.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:13:11] Vivianelle 🚀: SHIT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:13:39] Anna ❤️🖤: Now there should be the “I AM NOT A VERY NICE LADY” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(we fed ourselves spoilers the week prior, lol)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:13:48] Vivianelle 🚀: YEP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:13:51] Anna ❤️🖤: TALLULAH SHARK SLXKKXID</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:13:54] Vivianelle 🚀: AND THEN BITTER PILL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:13:58] Anna ❤️🖤: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:14:11] Vivianelle 🚀: Will Carolyn meet Oksana there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:14:16] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:14:21] Vivianelle 🚀: MAYBE SHE WILL MEET KONSTANTIN TOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:14:49] Vivianelle 🚀: F R E E D O M</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:14:53] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN’T STOP YOU</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:00] Vivianelle 🚀: EXACTLY.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:01] Anna ❤️🖤: THE GREEN PACKET</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:06] Vivianelle 🚀: THERE’S CAROLYN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:06] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY SO THEY DON’T RUN WITH THE MONEY I GUESS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:08] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:20] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT DO YOU THINK?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:42] Anna ❤️🖤: WE ARE HALFWAY THROUGH </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:56] Vivianelle 🚀: WE STILL HAVE TO SEE OKSANA AT BITTER PILL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:15:59] Vivianelle 🚀: LOVE LANE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:16:00] Vivianelle 🚀: PAUL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:16:03] Anna ❤️🖤: (PAUL’S HOUSE)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:16:05] Anna ❤️🖤: CHRIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:16:07] Vivianelle 🚀: AND TOWER BRIDGE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:16:19] Vivianelle 🚀: AND EVE AND KONSTANTIN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:16:31] Vivianelle 🚀: SO OKSANA CALLS EVE WHILE SHE’S WITH DADDY K?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:16:48] Vivianelle 🚀: KONSTANTIN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:16:50] Vivianelle 🚀: OH FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:17:00] Vivianelle 🚀: HE WENT TO SEE KENNY </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:17:06] Vivianelle 🚀: I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:17:23] Vivianelle 🚀: I LOVE THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:17:29] Vivianelle 🚀: I LOVE THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:12] Vivianelle 🚀: EVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:28] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY HE’S FAKING IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:35] Vivianelle 🚀: OK NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:39] Anna ❤️🖤: FAKING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:40] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD AHFDIHXWIHDDJJDJSJAJSUD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:46] Anna ❤️🖤: No</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:48] Anna ❤️🖤: No fake</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:55] Vivianelle 🚀: PAUSE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:18:55] Anna ❤️🖤: PKAUSTO G</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:01] Vivianelle 🚀: 24.35</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:03] Vivianelle 🚀: DID I GO FORWARD TOO MUCH?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:08] Anna ❤️🖤: 24.35</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:12] Anna ❤️🖤: 24.32</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:17] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:23] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY BRIEF RECAP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:38] Anna ❤️🖤: KONSTANTIN WAS WITH KENNY THE DAY HE DIED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:39] Vivianelle 🚀: BRIEF REHAB MAYBE, WE NEED IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:43] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:19:50] Vivianelle 🚀: KONSTANTIN IS WITH EVE AND NOW THEY GO TO PAUL’S?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:10] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN’T STOP YOU IT’S ALREADY BEEN SAID</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:17] Anna ❤️🖤: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:23] Vivianelle 🚀: IS KONSTANTIN KENNY’S FATHER?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:29] Anna ❤️🖤: COULD BE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:31] Anna ❤️🖤: I DON’T KNOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:30] Vivianelle 🚀: KONSTANTIN DOESN’T KILL KENNY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:39] Vivianelle 🚀: IT WOULD BE TOO MUCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:43] Vivianelle 🚀: HE DIDN’T HAVE MOTIVE FOR IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:50] Vivianelle 🚀: YOU DON’T ACTUALLY SEE ANYTHING THERE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:20:57] Vivianelle 🚀: WILL THEY FORGE AN ALLIANCE? THE FOUR OF THEM?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:01] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY EXIT PAUL’S HOUSE</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:02] Vivianelle 🚀: THEN BRIDGE SCENE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:10] Vivianelle 🚀: HELENE WILL HAVE HER REVENGE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:17] Anna ❤️🖤: ONLY VILLANEVE GETS OUT THOUGH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:19] Anna ❤️🖤: IMHO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:23] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:27] Anna ❤️🖤: YES OBVIOUSLY THEN THE END WILL BE TOTAL SHIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:38] Vivianelle 🚀: 18 MINUTES LEFT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:39] Anna ❤️🖤: SOMEONE WILL GET HURT AND THEN CLIFFHANGER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:48] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S NOT CONFUSING THOUGH AT LEAST UNTIL NOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:21:52] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN’T STILL RULE OUT A POSSIBLE JUMP INTO THE THAMES FROM OKSANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:07] Vivianelle 🚀: I THINK IT’S TOTALLY POSSIBLE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:15] Anna ❤️🖤: AND I AM PRETTY SURE SHE WILL TELL EVE THAT THEY CAN’T BE TOGETHER BECAUSE IT’S TOO DANGEROUS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:17] Vivianelle 🚀: (Will they kiss?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:20] Vivianelle 🚀: ATTENTION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:22] Vivianelle 🚀: ATTENTION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:23] Anna ❤️🖤: NO VIV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:24] Vivianelle 🚀: ATTENTION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:27] Anna ❤️🖤: NO KISSING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:42] Anna ❤️🖤: LET’S BE HAPPY THE BALLROOM SCENE HAPPENED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:22:53] Vivianelle 🚀: YOU’RE RIGHT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:23:06] Vivianelle 🚀: THAT ALREADY WENT PAST ANY EXPECTATION I HAD, I AM STILL SOBBING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:23:08] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:23:17] Anna ❤️🖤:I AM THINKING ABOUT THE REACTION VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE ABOUT THIS EPISODE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:23:24] Anna ❤️🖤: I MEAN PEOPLE WILL TOTALLY FREAK THE FUCK OUT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:23:52] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:23:55] Anna ❤️🖤: ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:01] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:14] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA IS STEALING BEAR’S CANDY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:18] Vivianelle 🚀: I LOVE HER SO MUCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:24] Vivianelle 🚀: I LOVE HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:39] Vivianelle 🚀: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:47] Vivianelle 🚀: LOVE.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:49] Anna ❤️🖤: THAT WASN'T ME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:52] Anna ❤️🖤: I’M ASCENDING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:24:55] Vivianelle 🚀: I SWEAR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:00] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE KEEPS EATING TANGFASTICS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:11] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE’S STILL EATING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:16] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS IS POETIC CINEMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:16] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE IS AMAZING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:23] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE IS BACK.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:31] Vivianelle 🚀: YES?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:36] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE’S CALLING EVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:44] Vivianelle 🚀: AH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:46] Vivianelle 🚀: AH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:25:51] Vivianelle 🚀: I LOVE THIS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:26:00] Vivianelle 🚀: LOVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:26:13] Vivianelle 🚀: SHDHSJWJDBBDHSJS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:26:15] Vivianelle 🚀: OH  GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:26:18] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:26:35] Vivianelle 🚀: THE PICKLED PENISES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:26:47] Vivianelle 🚀: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:26:56] Vivianelle 🚀: I LOVE THIS SO MUCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:26:58] Vivianelle 🚀: SO MUCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:03] Anna ❤️🖤: I WORSHIP HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:05] Vivianelle 🚀: MASTERPIECE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:10] Vivianelle 🚀: I’M AT HER FEET</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:15] Anna ❤️🖤: THEY DIDN’T TALK ABOUT THE BUS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:17] Anna ❤️🖤: BOOOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:17] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE CAN WALK OVER ME WHENEVER SHE WANTS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:21] Vivianelle 🚀: SHIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:24] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S TRUE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:27] Vivianelle 🚀: OH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:40] Vivianelle 🚀: AND, WE’RE ALREADY AT PAUL’S</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:44] Vivianelle 🚀: DHRJFJDBEIDJSJWEIDI</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:45] Anna ❤️🖤: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:49] Vivianelle 🚀: THAT’S CAROLYN OF COURSE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:51] Anna ❤️🖤: CAROLYN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:27:56] Anna ❤️🖤: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:01] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM LOVING THIS </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:08] Vivianelle 🚀: S4 RIGHT IN FRONT OF US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:16] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS IS WORKING FANTASTIC</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:27] Vivianelle 🚀: LOVE LANE IT’S AFTER THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:33] Vivianelle 🚀: EHJDJWHDJDJDJE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:35] Anna ❤️🖤: BUT WHERE IS OKSANA?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:36] Vivianelle 🚀: FBJSJWEJDHHDKAKWIDJDJDJDHSJEJD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:40] Vivianelle 🚀: HERE SHE IS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:40] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM DYING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:47] Vivianelle 🚀: 13 MINUTES LEFT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:28:53] Anna ❤️🖤: NOOOOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:29:10] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE CAN’T STAY AWAY FROM EVE ANYMORE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:29:19] Vivianelle 🚀: ONE DANCE AND SHE’S DONE FOR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:29:24] Vivianelle 🚀: DRAPED OVER HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:29:30] Vivianelle 🚀: BAM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:29:53] Vivianelle 🚀: I LOVE THIS SO SO MUCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:29:59] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY SIT IN SYNC</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:29:59] Anna ❤️🖤: THEY’RE SO MARRIIED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:03] Vivianelle 🚀: I’M GOING CRAZY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:04] Anna ❤️🖤: I WANT TO SNDJZJ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:08] Vivianelle 🚀: SOOOO MARRIED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:15] Vivianelle 🚀: EJFJUFJSHSDBHSHDF</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:18] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE ASKED OKSANA HOW SHE WAS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:23] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:29] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY ARE MARRIED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:30] Anna ❤️🖤: MAYBE EVE SAW A BRUISE FROM THE FIGHT WITH RHIAN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:30:40] Vivianelle 🚀: DEAD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:08] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV THERE ARE ONLY TEN MINUTES LEFT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:14] Vivianelle 🚀: YES BUT QUICK NOW, I WANT VILLANEVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:16] Anna ❤️🖤: TRUE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:17] Vivianelle 🚀: EXACTLY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:24] Vivianelle 🚀: TELL HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:30] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY EVE SCREAMS WHEN SHE SEES PAUL DIE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:32] Vivianelle 🚀: HER ARM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:36] Vivianelle 🚀: ARM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:39] Anna ❤️🖤: THE ARM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:40] Vivianelle 🚀: I’M GOING INSANE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:41] Anna ❤️🖤: DNJDJCXJ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:31:58] Vivianelle 🚀: ARM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:01] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV KONSTANTIN IS BEING SHADY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:07] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:10] Vivianelle 🚀: HOW ABOUT NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:18] Anna ❤️🖤: I DON’T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:26] Vivianelle 🚀: OH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:29] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:33] Vivianelle 🚀: OH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:34] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:41] Vivianelle 🚀: OSKANA ALWAYS DRAPED ACROSS EVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:44] Vivianelle 🚀: DASMFSA.MFSA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:49] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA GOT EVEN CLOSER TO EVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:32:55] Vivianelle 🚀: HAND ON HER THIGH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:09] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:12] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE’S NOT DOING THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:18] Vivianelle 🚀: PAUL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:19] Anna ❤️🖤: No</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:21] Anna ❤️🖤: PAUL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:21] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE KILLS PAUL</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:26] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE KNOWS IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:27] Anna ❤️🖤: OKSANA KNOWS IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:29] Vivianelle 🚀: SHIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:36] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S A LOYALTY TEST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:33:44] Vivianelle 🚀: MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:10] Anna ❤️🖤: FIONA SHAW A FUCKING QUEEN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:13] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT THE PACKET</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:21] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:25] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:33] Vivianelle 🚀: OH FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:38] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE TOLD HIM HE’S NOT FAMILY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:39] Anna ❤️🖤: FICK MU LIDE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:44] Anna ❤️🖤: FUCK MY LIfe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:34:46] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE STAYS WITH FAMILY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:04] Vivianelle 🚀: SEVEN MINUTES LEFT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:09] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING IN THE END</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:13] Vivianelle 🚀: WBDJDJFHJWBEUFJDID</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:33] Vivianelle 🚀: I DON’T UNDERSTAND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:35] Anna ❤️🖤: I WANT TO DIE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:42] Anna ❤️🖤: WHERE THE FUCK IS EVE GOING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:44] Anna ❤️🖤: WHERE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:45] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD PLEASE TELL ME SHE’S FOLLOWING HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:51] Vivianelle 🚀: CAROLYN GAVE HER PERMISSION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:35:58] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE GAVE HER PERMISSION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:03] Anna ❤️🖤: LOVE LANE VIV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:08] Anna ❤️🖤: IO AM GOING TO BE SICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:12] Vivianelle 🚀: SIX MINUTES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:15] Vivianelle 🚀: LOVE LANE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:18] Vivianelle 🚀: SIX MINUTES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:19] Anna ❤️🖤: WHY IS EVE RUNNING RUNNING OH MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:22] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE’S RUNNING AFTER HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:25] Anna ❤️🖤: JESUS CHRIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:26] Anna ❤️🖤: STOPO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:26] Vivianelle 🚀: TOWER BRIDGE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:28] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:29] Vivianelle 🚀: PROCODVAJDBWKXNEJFJKSJS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:30] Anna ❤️🖤: STOPO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:37] Vivianelle 🚀: 37.03</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:42] Vivianelle 🚀: LOVE LANE A GIANT FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:53] Vivianelle 🚀: A FINAL SCENE SIX MINUTES LONG</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:59] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM SCREAMING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:36:59] Anna ❤️🖤: NO BUT REALLY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:02] Anna ❤️🖤: LOVE LANE WHAT?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:04] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM SO SCARED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:06] Vivianelle 🚀: SO SCARED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:09] Vivianelle 🚀: NOW THEY’RE GOING TO TALK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:12] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA THEY ARE GOING TO TALK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:16] Vivianelle 🚀: YOU WERE RIGHT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:19] Vivianelle 🚀: YOU WERE RIGHT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:21] Anna ❤️🖤: I KNOW I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:24] Vivianelle 🚀: EVE WILL TELL HER THAT SHE CAN’T DO IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:30] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT THEN OKSANA WILL CALM HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:38] Vivianelle 🚀: AND THEN EVERYTHING GOES TO SHIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:49] Vivianelle 🚀: NOT ANYMORE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:55] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE’S THROWING HERSELF OFF THE DAMN BRIDGE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:37:57] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM TELLING YOU</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:00] Vivianelle 🚀: FOR EVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:02] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE JUMPS FOR EVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:04] Vivianelle 🚀: TO PROTECT HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:06] Vivianelle 🚀: FOR SURE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:14] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE’S TAKING HELENE WITH HER</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Honestly, at this point I had to take a five minutes break from proofreading because I WAS LAUGHING TOO MUCH FROM OUR OWN CLOWNERY)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:22] Anna ❤️🖤: NO KISSING THOUGH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:24] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA FALLS INTO THE THAMES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:29] Vivianelle 🚀: LIKE MY OWN LIFE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:30] Anna ❤️🖤: THE KISS WILL BE COCKBLOCKED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:31] Vivianelle 🚀: NO KISS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:41] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT I CAN ACCEPT IT IF THIS UPCOMING SCENE IS GOOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:49] Anna ❤️🖤: I REMIND YOU THAT SOMEONE WHO HAS ALREADY SEEN THE EPISODE YELLED “KISS HER, KISS HER!” AT THE TV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:38:59] Vivianelle 🚀: IF THEY TOUCH EACH OTHER I WILL AUTO COMBUST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:06] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT WILL THERE BE INTENTION TO KISS THOUGH?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:13] Vivianelle 🚀: I THINK THERE WILL BE WANDERING HANDS, LET ME TELL YOU</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:14] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV HOW CAN I POSSIBLY KNOW IT?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:21] Vivianelle 🚀: POSSIBLY HANDS ON THE FACE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:22] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:25] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY WHENEVER YOU’RE READY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:31] Anna ❤️🖤: OH GOD I AM NOT READY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:36] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY PLAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:37] Vivianelle 🚀: SJDJDJSJISJFJDJDJD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:57] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT ARE THEY SAYING OH MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:39:58] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:09] Vivianelle 🚀: ROMANTIC</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:17] Anna ❤️🖤: TOPPP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:17] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:19] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:20] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:24] Vivianelle 🚀: 37.46</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:28] Vivianelle 🚀: 37.46</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:31] Anna ❤️🖤: 37.45</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:34] Vivianelle 🚀: 45 FUCKING SHIT OUTYAAN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:34] Anna ❤️🖤: JESUS CHRIST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:40] Anna ❤️🖤: THEY ARE MARRIED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:45] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM THE ONE JUMPING FROM TOWER BRIDGE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:47] Vivianelle 🚀: ISN'T THAT ROMANTIC</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:48] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:49] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:40:53] Anna ❤️🖤: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:04] Vivianelle 🚀: US DEFEATS HI IN THE BATTLE OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SYLLABLE EVER UTTERED IN THIS FUCKING SHOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:05] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:08] Anna ❤️🖤: I’M WRITING THIS ON MY TOMBSTONE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:10] Vivianelle 🚀: ENDGAME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:21] Vivianelle 🚀: US US US US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:28] Vivianelle 🚀: ISN'T IT ROMANTIC</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:39] Anna ❤️🖤: FUCKING HELL VIV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:40] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA IS TALKING ABOUT ROMANCE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:41] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:49] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS WILL BE A DISASTER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:51] Anna ❤️🖤: EVE SAID US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:41:56] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA KILLS HERSELF FOR EVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:00] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S OBVIOUS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:04] Vivianelle 🚀: MORE OBVIOUS WITH EACH SECOND PASSING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:11] Anna ❤️🖤: OF COURSE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:12] Vivianelle 🚀: ALMOST KISS?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:13] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:13] Anna ❤️🖤: COME ON</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:14] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:15] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:18] Anna ❤️🖤: ALMOST KISS?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:34] Vivianelle 🚀: FIVE MINUTES LEFT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:41] Anna ❤️🖤: THE WORST COCKBLOCKING EVER DO YOU MEAN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:53] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:42:53] Vivianelle 🚀: I’M JUMPING IN THE THAMES WITH OKSANA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:43:00] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:43:07] Vivianelle 🚀: HELP ME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:43:08] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:43:15] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:43:19] Vivianelle 🚀: SJJEHEBDJSHDJD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:43:28] Vivianelle 🚀: US</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:43:38] Vivianelle 🚀: OH MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:43:47] Vivianelle 🚀: OH MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:04] Vivianelle 🚀: I FEEL SICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:07] Vivianelle 🚀: IDHSBDDB</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:08] Anna ❤️🖤: Asti</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:09] Anna ❤️🖤: Stop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:10] Vivianelle 🚀: YOUR FACE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:17] Vivianelle 🚀: 38.46</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:21] Vivianelle 🚀: YOUR FACE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:32] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM IN SHOCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:37] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM IN SHOCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:44] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:46] Anna ❤️🖤: WHY AM I THINKING THAT THIS WILL END BADLY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:47] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM IN SHOCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:53] Vivianelle 🚀: YOUR FACE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:58] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA I AM AFRAID TOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:44:59] Anna ❤️🖤: WOULD YOU LOOK AT THEM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:45:02] Anna ❤️🖤: LOOK AT THEM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:45:28] Vivianelle 🚀: WHEN I THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE ALL I SEE IS YOUR FACE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:45:37] Vivianelle 🚀: OKSANA FLIRTING.BACK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:45:49] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE DOESN’T WANT THAT LIFE ANYMORE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:05] Vivianelle 🚀: DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE PAST? ALL THE TIME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:18] Vivianelle 🚀: WHEN I THINK ABOUT THE FUTURE ALL I SEE IS YOUR FACE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:22] Anna ❤️🖤: MY HANDS ARE SWEATING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:30] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS IS POETIC CINEMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:32] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:38] Vivianelle 🚀: 38.46</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:46] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY LET OKSANA JUMP INTO THE THAMES BUT LET HER TELL EVE THAT SHE LOVES HER FIRST</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:49] Anna ❤️🖤: LET THEM SAY I LOVE YOU TO EACH OTHER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:56] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:59] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:46:59] Vivianelle 🚀: YES YES YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:47:17] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:47:21] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT AM I LOOKING AT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:47:30] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY’RE GETTING CLOSER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:47:36] Vivianelle 🚀: SIDJDHDHAJJSJS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:47:40] Vivianelle 🚀: HSJWUWJNSBSHEUDUD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:47:47] Vivianelle 🚀: PAUSE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:47:49] Anna ❤️🖤: STOP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:47:59] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WATCHING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:01] Vivianelle 🚀: I THINK I WANTED IT TO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:08] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT IS THIS THE RIGHT FILE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:12] Vivianelle 🚀: THIS IS A FAKE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:13] Anna ❤️🖤: 39.34</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:26] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM BEGGING YOU</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:35] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM IN SHOCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:43] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM TERRIFIED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:48] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS NOW</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:53] Vivianelle 🚀: IT ENDS IN THE THAMES AND IT’S OKAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:56] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY’RE TOGETHER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:48:58] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY’RE TOGETHER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:49:01] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY’RE TOGETHER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:49:06] Vivianelle 🚀: OH MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:49:15] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE TOLD HER SHE’S NOT A MONSTER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:49:20] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS EPISODE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:49:55] Vivianelle 🚀: I DON’T HAVE MY MENTAL FACULTIES ANYMORE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:49:59] Vivianelle 🚀: HSJDHEJDUSIWIIEIFNF</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:50:06] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY LATER WE WILL REWATCH THIS BUT FOR NOW  I SAY PLAY.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:50:13] Vivianelle 🚀: I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:50:14] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:50:44] Vivianelle 🚀: JUMP</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:50:50] Vivianelle 🚀: YOU DIE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:50:53] Vivianelle 🚀: OKAY SHE JUMPS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:50:56] Vivianelle 🚀: EJJDHDBEBDBDHD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:50:58] Anna ❤️🖤: Viv</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:02] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:05] Anna ❤️🖤: Stop this shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:14] Vivianelle 🚀: 40.25</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:22] Anna ❤️🖤: 40.13</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:25] Vivianelle 🚀: I heard also the next words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:31] Anna ❤️🖤: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:32] Vivianelle 🚀: I heard two words too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:36] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:38] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY IS IT BAD?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:46] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:52] Vivianelle 🚀: BUT I DON’T KNOW IF IT STAYS BAD.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:51:57] Vivianelle 🚀: MAYBE NOT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:34] Vivianelle 🚀: TURN AROUND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:35] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:39] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:41] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:44] Vivianelle 🚀: NO OKAY NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:49] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:50] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:53] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM BEGGING YOU NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:56] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:57] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:52:58] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:53:00] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:53:02] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:53:17] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM IN PHYSICAL PAIN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:54:19] Vivianelle 🚀: PLAY?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:54:22] Anna ❤️🖤: Okay play</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:05] Vivianelle 🚀: WHAT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:09] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT.THE.FUCK.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:17] Vivianelle 🚀: IT MAKES NO SENSE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:21] Anna ❤️🖤: WHAT IS THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:42] Vivianelle 🚀: OHGOD THEY TURN AROUND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:43] Vivianelle 🚀: TUDN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:48] Vivianelle 🚀: TJEY RTUDN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:51] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY TUDN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:56] Vivianelle 🚀: TURN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:55:58] Vivianelle 🚀: RJBDBSBDDHBDBDBDBS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:07] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM SETTING MYSELF ON FIRE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:10] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM DOING IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:17] Anna ❤️🖤: THE FUCKING SONG</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:19] Anna ❤️🖤: THE LYRICS OF THE FUCKING SONG</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:23] Anna ❤️🖤: VI IT’S OVER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:27] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:31] Anna ❤️🖤: SHE’S NOT DEAD BXJXK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:32] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA IT’S FINISHED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:34] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY LOVE EACH OTHER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:37] Vivianelle 🚀: NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:41] Vivianelle 🚀: OH MY GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:44] Anna ❤️🖤: I E WE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:56:50] Vivianelle 🚀: IT’S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:08] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM CRYING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:12] Anna ❤️🖤: COME UAN CREET IN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:16] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA I HAVE TO REWATCH THIS SCENE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:26] Vivianelle 🚀: I’M CRYING IN MY BED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:30] Anna ❤️🖤: ME TOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:33] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:33] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY CHOOSE EACH OTHER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:35] Anna ❤️🖤: I CAN’T BELIEVE THUIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:39] Vivianelle 🚀: I MEAN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:43] Vivianelle 🚀: NO CLIFFHANGER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:45] Anna ❤️🖤: I WANT TO LISTEN TO THAT FUCKING SONG FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:45] Vivianelle 🚀: FINALE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:48] Vivianelle 🚀: OH GOD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:50] Vivianelle 🚀: EHCHIASBSJEJHDD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:53] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS FOREVER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:57:59] Vivianelle 🚀: IT LOOKS LIKE A SERIES FINAKE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:58:02] Anna ❤️🖤: I AM DOWNLOADING TWITTER RN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:58:03] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM DYING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:58:05] Vivianelle 🚀: DHJAJEHFHRJSXBDJRFBFB</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:58:10] Vivianelle 🚀: NO WAIT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:58:14] Vivianelle 🚀: LET’S WATCH THIS AGAIN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:58:20] Anna ❤️🖤: YES YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:59:01] Vivianelle 🚀: WE BASICALLY HAD 10 MINUTES OF VILLANEVE IN SCENES WHERE THEY WERE CLEARLY IN LOVE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:59:09] Vivianelle 🚀: THEY CHOOSE EACH OTHER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:59:14] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM DYING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:59:43] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA I DON’T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THIS FEELS LIKE A FEVER DREAM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 06:59:49] Vivianelle 🚀: A DREAM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:00:49] Anna ❤️🖤: NOT EVEN THE SPACE SHUTTLE GOT AS HIGH AS ME TONIGHT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:00:59] Anna ❤️🖤: VIV I'M SWEATING</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:01:44] Vivianelle 🚀: ANNA LET’S REWATCH THE FINAL SCENE PLEASE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:01:57] Anna ❤️🖤: IT’S ALL ABOUT CHOICES VIV</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:00] Anna ❤️🖤: OK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:01] Vivianelle 🚀: I CAN’T RECOVER FROM THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:04] Vivianelle 🚀: IT IS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:10] Anna ❤️🖤: LET’S GO TO 36.52</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:16] Vivianelle 🚀: YES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:31] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:32] Anna ❤️🖤: PLAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:45] Vivianelle 🚀: I AM NOT BELIEVING THIS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:02:55] Anna ❤️🖤: WAIT MAYBE NOW IT CHANGES</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:03:00] Vivianelle 🚀: PROBABLE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:03:01] Anna ❤️🖤: LIKE THE STAIRS AT HOGWARTS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:03:05] Vivianelle 🚀: THAT’S THE ONLY POSSIBLE EXPLANATION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:04:07] Anna ❤️🖤: BADLY DRESSED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:04:13] Vivianelle 🚀: I cannot deal with this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:04:23] Anna ❤️🖤: A CHICKEN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:04:38] Anna ❤️🖤: I JUST SEE YOUR FACE OVER AND OVER AGAIN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:04:45] Vivianelle 🚀: I just see your face over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:04:49] Anna ❤️🖤: DID I RUIN YOUR LIFE?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:05:09] Vivianelle 🚀: YOU ARE SO MANY THINGS.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:05:20] Anna ❤️🖤: I LOVE THEM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:05:22] Anna ❤️🖤: I LOVE THEM</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:05:38] Vivianelle 🚀: LOOK AT HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:05:49] Vivianelle 🚀: WHEN SHE MAKES THE DECISION</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:05:58] Vivianelle 🚀: WHEN SHE DECIDES IT’S MAKE IT OR BREAK IT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:06:32] Anna ❤️🖤: I’M SOBBING ALL OVER AGAINQ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:06:33] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE LEANS INTO EVE FOR A SECOND</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:06:37] Anna ❤️🖤: THIS FUCKING SONG FUCK ME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:06:41] Anna ❤️🖤: THE TEAR</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:06:42] Vivianelle 🚀: SHE’S AFRAID IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:06:51] Vivianelle 🚀: DON'T TURN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:06:52] Anna ❤️🖤: NOW WE WALK AND NEVER LOOK BACK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:07:01] Vivianelle 🚀: FUCKING SONG</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:07:05] Vivianelle 🚀: BE MINE FOR ALWAYS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:07:07] Anna ❤️🖤: BE MINE FOR AWLA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:07:09] Anna ❤️🖤: MDJXJZJ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:07:37] Anna ❤️🖤: For a second I was afraid Oksana wasn’t going to turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:07:29] Vivianelle 🚀: ALL I SEE IS YOUR FACE OVER AND OVER AGAIN.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:08:44] Vivianelle 🚀: WE ARE SO USED TO GIVING AND NOW WE GET TO RECEIVE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[01/06/20, 07:08:50] Anna ❤️🖤: OKAY VIV NOW I WILL GO DOWNSTAIRS, MAKE MYSELF COFFEE AND THEN WE CAN REWATCH IT FROM THE START, YES?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>OF COURSE WE DID.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am posting this as a two parter because it's loooong.</p><p>If I get enough positive feedback on the first part I will post the second later tonight.</p><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this as much as me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>